Adam Stone
History Adam never knew his father. His father ran off when Adam was just a child. Adam lived with his single mother for most of his life; in fact, he even took her last name. Adam struggled with horrible fits of asthma as a child, having it flare up in the worst of times. He and his mother lived in a small 2-room, 1-bath New York apartment. His mother worked as a policeman. Most of the time Adam was left alone in the apartment. Having his father and his mother not be there for him scarred Adam in a way unimaginable. But without a man in the same building named Cinna Price, Adam would have surely killed himself. Adam was walking the halls when Cinna, dressed in a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, walked down the hallway. Adam was ab out 10 at the time. Cinna asked him what he was doing. Adam said waiting for mom to get home. Cinna offered him to come inside his apartment. When inside, Adam was astonished. Cinna was a clothing designer, so he had convases and clothing everywhere. Cinna told Adam he channeled his emotions into his work. Cinna said that maybe Adam should channel his emotions into something. So he did just that. Adam started trying out archery. He stayed after school every day to train with the Archery Club. Most times when he got back to the apartment, his mom was gona, so he asked Cinna, who was an Archery Master, to train with him. Every day they would go on the rooftop and practice with a little dummy Adam had made himself. Adam made his own bow, with the help of the Archery club. Adam continued that same course of his life until he was 17, his enior year. Adam had grown into a bright young man. His asthma had mostly gone away, he had almost straight A's, and he was the head of the Archery Club. Adam came home after his last day of school. But what he saw brought him to tears. An ambulance was outside the burnt remains of his apartment building. Paramedics rolled the bodies of Cinna and his mother into the ambulance. They told Adam that they probably wouldn't live. After this, Adam went in a tail spin. He became homeless, going from one place to another. He did odd jobs, taking any money for food he could take. Where he slept next was a question to him. But one day he remembered what Cinna said the first day they met. "Maybe you should channel your emotions into a hobby." So Adam did just that. Adam started hunting in a wooded area just outside New York City. He sold the animals to local butcher shops. He moved deeper into the country, hunting and selling. Finally he came upon Happy Harbor, the birthplace of the Young Justice team. A man named Atlantis appeared behind him and asked him who he was. Adam explained his predicament and Atlantis took him to the Justice League. They accepted him as a hero, and that's what he does now. Personality Adam is very closed about himself. He doesn't like to talk about anything outside his work or the League. He digs deep into his "job". He usually goes on patrol all hours of the night and stays in the shadows of Happy Harbor by day. He likes to play guitar, and in fact, he's written a few songs about his life. His asthma flares up every now and again, but not that often. He lives in the streets of Happy Harbor, layin his head anywhere he can. Appearance Adam has long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a light complextion. He's clean shaven; in fact, he really doesn't grow facial hair. He usually only wears either a black t-shirt or his grey shirt. He wears blue jeans by day, black pants by night, and he always wears his black boots. His black boots are the only things he kept from his old life. He has a black bow, with simple stuff; a scope, and a button to collapse it. He wears a black sheath of arrows around his back when he's on duty, when he's not he's usually unarmed. As a reminder of Cinna, he wears a gold wristband with the words "Never Give Up" on his right wrist. Relationships Family Adam really doesn't have any family. His mother was an only child, and her mother had died long before Adam was born. He never knew his father, therefore never knowing his father's relatives. Friends Besides a couple people in the Justice League, like Atlantis or Alaska, but besides that he doesn't know anybody. Powers *'Archery' -- Adam is a skilled archer; in fact, he's an Archery Master. Category:Archer Category:20 Category:Twenty Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:JediForJesus